Dragonblight
Nerubians (400) Tauren (160) Scourge (160) Blue Dragon (80) |pop= 800 |major=Icemist Village (160) |affilation= Horde |ruler= None |government = None |loc=South-central Northrend |level=71-75 }} The Great Dragonblight is a graveyard of Dragons, located in Northrend. The entrance to the Nerubian kingdom of Azjol-Nerub can be found in the north, while the mysterious Wyrmrest Temple resides in the south. The Magnataur village of Bloodmar lies here as well, as well as the Tauren outpost of Icemist Village, and the nerubian conclave of Sundered Monolith. The bones are zealously guarded by Malygos and his Blue Dragonflight, but the rise of the Lich King and the Scourge allowed the undead to claim many sets of bones from the graveyard and use them to create Frost Wyrms for the Scourge forces. The Dragonblight was also the home of the first humans to fall victim to the plague. History Once this region was a thriving land, the most fertile in Northrend after the Sholazar Basin. That was long ago. Now it is a vast wasteland where even the snow and ice seem drained. Most of the Dragonblight is a single enormous valley. And it’s filled with bodies of dragons. Ailing and old dragons, from every dragonflight, from all over the world, come here to die. The ground is littered with dragons of all colors. Black and red and green and blue and bronze, they all lie here together, all their differences set aside in death. The mightiest creatures in the world, laid low by age and illness and attack. The land has never recovered, and never will. It weeps for its lost children, and remains barren in their memory. In effect, there are no particularly noteworthy happenings in the Dragonblight's past, save the deaths of many dragons and the first use of the Plague to wipe out the native Humans. People and culture Of the living, the most common creatures here are nerubians. The entrance to Azjol-Nerub sits near the north edge of the Dragonblight, just below Crystalsong Forest; and before the Scourge came the spider-men wandered freely through this region, moving among the dragon corpses without a care. Now those who survived the War of the Spider find refuge up here, using dragon bones for cover from Scourge patrols. They hatch plans to reclaim their kingdom but lack the numbers or the strength to succeed. Tauren live here as well, though only in one place. A pack of Icemist tauren settled on the west edge of the Dragonblight, on the shore of Lake Wintergrasp. They don’t venture into the blight proper very often, preferring the clean cold of the lake to this bitter air of doom and death. Scourge creatures wander through here all the time, looking for ways to use the dragon remains, or searching for any artifacts the dragons left behind. Since they can’t pass through Crystalsong Forest, the Dragonblight also provides the only route to the east of Northrend, other than scaling the Storm Peaks. Most of the Scourge creatures lurk near the northwest corner, close to Icecrown Glacier. Some blue dragons live here as well. They tend their fallen kin and pay their respects. The dragons live in Wyrmrest Temple, down toward the southern shore. They communicate regularly with their kin in Coldarra. It was also home to several Humans native to the land, who had build their villages there. They where eventually turned into Undead soldiers of the Scourge. Geography Most of the Dragonblight is a single valley, sloping southward to the Shiverwind Coast. Low hills rise along the sides, taller to the east where they butt up against the Grizzly Hills and Zul’Drak. To the north a thin line of tall, sharp-edged cliffs breaks the land where Icecrown Glacier begins. The western edge borders Lake Wintergrasp, and the ground there is low and even and frozen solid. Many animals live here, feeding off the dragons’ remains. Birds, bears, spiders, wolves and bats all tear at the remains or at each other. Wendigo and sasquatch, and worg packs live here as well. Thanks to the Scourge, undead animals wander here as well, killing and converting the living where they can. Treasure is rumored to lie beneath draconian bones, but vigilant dragons watch this sacred ground for foolhardy graverobbers.http://www.battle.net/war3/maps/war3xbonusmaps5.shtml Maps thumb|left|The Dragonblight Subregions Travel hubs Unknown Adjacent regions Notable characters Unknown Quests Unknown Resources Unknown Wild creatures Unknown Category:Flats Category:Lore Zones Category:Future Zones Category:Dragonblight Category:Continent:Northrend Category:Wrath of the Lich King